Rhaelyx Treasure Hunt
Basics Who? Rhaelyx Arcana, (born in year 303) second son of Aerella Arcana (first queen of Hania) was part of the Arcantry. Dedicated his life to magic (and in particular; necromancy) it was frowned upon so he led a life of solace, always in shadow of his brother, King Durhuvan Why? No heirs to take on his wealth/treasure, he leaves his treasure to the clever and strong (no one has done it before) Treasure? '''see below Note 1 - library Found in the '''Grand Library in Solia, in a book about the legend of a treasure hunter (indiana jones style or something), the favorite book of Rhaelyx and the reason he spent time making this intricate network of riddles before his death. The book: Indihania Jaunes and the Goblin Skull, (writer: Gergios Maiar) The note reads: The year is 351, and so the year of my death has begun. Part of the Arcantry, I have amassed knowledge and treasure abundantly, but my lover is Magic, and alas she is infertile. With no one to pass on to, I will leave it to the worthwhile. Begone on your quest, and this is no jest, at the end you will find a chest containing all I possessed. Follow this first trail, if you're clever you will prevail: The creator of my holder created more than just it. Strange how mostly tree can contain so much wit. Look around thee and perhaps you will see. This creator is named, let this be your guide - the next riddle you will find is in the backside. Signed, R.A Note 2 - library Second book: The Dawn Saga: Death is not the End (writer: Gergios Maiar) On the back of a local lanos map: Well done. Though facile last task, the next one show - the gloves have come off, this you should know: Carefully crafted, my tower of salt, hewn from the stone and fit to a fault. From deep inside a ruffian's veins, the first of its kind, not much there remains. If correct you've guessed, utter inside, the words as follows, "The master has died" Signed, R.A Note 3 - first salt mine @ roughhewn The last riddle points to the first mine (abandoned now) in "The Roughewn" (/ruffian/), the cliff formation where most of Solia's salt industry comes from. When the words "The master has died" are spoken, a goblin skull inside the mine animates and utters the next riddle: "Each morning I serve, and lie at your feet. All day I will follow no matter how fleet.You and I, both opposites and one. Yet nearly I perish in the mid day sun. '' ''Utter the answer and I'll tell you where to, silent I'll now stay, untill you so do" (answer: shadow) "Lords and ladies once gathered in a room, to civil and calm, discuss impending doom. Empires then fell and kingdoms were born, two Kings and a Queen were sworn. Home of this room, and one of the Kings, a city nearby that nourishment brings. Of these lords and ladies a memory on oak, c''arefully crafted of colour and stroke. Held in a place where one sees the past, put there safe, and meaning to last. A half brewing of silence onto the art, and the next location it shall impart"'' (the skull then disenchants into a normal ass skull) Note 4 - Lanos Treaty room / portrait The next 'room' is the Lanos Treaty room, for display on a tour in Byvale. This is where the Empire of Hania was dissolved and the kingdoms of Hania & Myrodon were found. (with, first queen Aerella (hania), the mother of Rhaelyx) A piece of art showing the portraits of all the members was made there, but was soon moved for display in the Hania Museum of Art (in the capital) players can learn this through dialog with the tourguide etc if they think to ask about it. (ala https://sciencevspseudoscience.files.wordpress.com/2011/05/1927-solvay-conference-small.jpg) In hania, they will have to "steal" / whatever the artwork somehow (national treasure style) and cast a potion of silence onto it, ruining the valuable painting but revealing the message: "A treasure hunt it would be not, if it lacked 'X marks the spot.' There, a long rock wall, near a big oak tree standing tall. Find a rock of different earthly class - a piece of black, volcanic glass. Below there is buried, the last of that I write - it is an invite." Note 5 The X is a cross between the four locations (they will need the map of note 2 or similar), which lies directly on the Queens road (Aerella - his moms - road) The note under the volcanic rock (which is a split off shard/part, clearly) reads: "The other half of silence, cast unto the oak, and it and my home, will drop its cloak. Go directly north, and do not halt, until - at the sea - you find my tower of salt." Note 6 About 50 km north, At the coast, they find a big abandoned tower (ruined) made of Saltstone. (previously hidden by illusion magic, linked to the oak) The tower is surrounded by a small circle walled off (hip height wall) which acts as a cemetery. The tower was home of Rhaelyx (in his exile), who was a necromancer. In his spare time he also invented the game of Magic (which they find out, inside) He also had a following of necromancy focused wizards - named ... the "Wizards of the Coast" (har har) Inside the tower they find a scroll in the centre of the base room. The rest of the tower is fairly abandoned, save some furniture, and some evidence that whatever group lived here, invented the game of Magic, and 4 copies of every card ever designed. "My name was... Rhaelyx Arcana, son to the first Queen regnant and brother to the first King regnant, of Hania. Where I rest, lay my treasure." Last Trial Upon digging the grave and opening the coffin, a light shines from the coffin and Rhaelyx becomes animated (and hostile). A volcanic glass amulet hanging from a chain can be seen inside his ribcage (perception check) "Your intelligence you have proven, now your strength you must display. Behold my former body, undead and fey" '' He is a powerful, '''high level' undead wizard with necromancy spells. (still needs designing) (summons undead mirror images of the players?) Should the players be vastly underlevel, he does a "you are not worthy" kinda thing instead of flat out murdering them. Treasure When he dies, they get the amulet which fits in a keyhole in bottom/floor of the ornate coffin. It opens into a hidden section. There is a scroll that "explains" the functions of every item in the box. The amulet (the key) fits in the head of the crystal goblin skull -- it animates again and you can tell it to speak / do whatever you want whenever you want. (it glows too) It speaks goblin & common. "The Ring of Games" gives the wearer an unfair advantage in a board/card game. In mtg, this is drawing 2 cards instead of one. Rhaelyx is wearing this. Inside the coffin is an Ornate bone Flute of Animate Dead. (see ring pic for art style) It brings to life any dead target while a tune is being played. (attunement needed) There is 1 double safety packed, metal encased vial, with a potent Zombification Virus. This could set on a zombie apocalypse potentially. (activated when an unfortunate person consumes it) Zombies are slow, lumbering, bites infect other people and they die when their brain is damaged. There are also 10 smaller vials with a golden liquid, which is an antidote. The coffin contains one Deck of Illusions and one''' Deck of Many things (the effects scale to level !!!). ' There is, finally, 1d20 '''Enchanted Magic cards' (summons the creature; when the mana is paid, just like the ones in Gernmerch) As an added bonus, there's also gold relative to the CR+a bit - http://donjon.bin.sh/5e/random/#type=treasure;cr=10;loot_type=Individual Treasure Discovering the home and fate of Rhaelyx also gives gravitas among royalty of Hania (esp queen Aluora)